


Connoisseur

by The_Anemoia



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Just using a name instead of Y/N tags for the character, No Spoilers, Post-Hearts of Stone (The Witcher 3 DLC), minor fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anemoia/pseuds/The_Anemoia
Summary: Welcome to the colourful town of Oxenfurt, where the yearning for knowledge never ceases and the artists flourish with creativity! There's nothing like a good motivational boost than to visit the newest gallery this side of Redania, after all, who else could be there?





	Connoisseur

It was a sparkling new morning in Oxenfurt, where the sun rose eagerly over the horizon to bask everything from the buildings to the inhabitants in its warm rays. Students and professors alike made their way about the streets eager to get to the Academy for their classes while artists merely relaxed with their time all the while taking in the sights for inspiration on their next project to be. Adeline had more than enough reason to be out during such an early state of the day. 

With half the people hustling and bustling to get to said classes and the other half just starting to wake up or recoup from drinking the night before, this was her golden opportunity to visit the brand new opening of the new Oxenfurt museum. It had been but a few days since the doors first opened to its artistic marvels and even then, word had begun to spread like wildfire throughout Redania. From paintings done by van der Knoob to sculptures carved expertly by Gernst, there was no telling how many more wonders would come to grace this buildings halls. 

"Admission is one crown." the woman spoke from her seat behind the thin glass that awaited just passed the entrance of the museum. As Adeline fished a hand into her pocket, scrounging for the currency she had prepped for the day, the woman gave a small breaking sigh. "Honestly Adeline, you've been here enough times you could probably point out where each artwork is if I showed you a blank layout of this place." Her hopeless smile grew when the crown was placed just outside the small opening of the glass barrier. "You ever thought of working here?" 

Adeline's lips perked up in amusement as she quickly lifted a shoulder up into a half shrug. "We'll see. Thanks." In return, she was given a small ticket stub. Sliding it off the little ledge, she placed it into her pocket and carried on further into the museum. 

"Now, if you look over here, you can see the highest quality of van Rogh's work, each brush stroke feathered against the canvas as if it were silk." Here and there were the odd small tours, pointing out and explaining the precious quality these works had to showcase for. It was a passing thought that had crossed Adeline's mind to be a curator or an art guide but her lust for creativity hungered for something different... something more enthralling then describing someone else's work of art. Coming across an all too familiar hall, she politely made her way passed a couple who were admiring a small Voticelli bust of a long haired maiden whose head was tilted timidly downward towards her left shoulder. If an expert painter could match such even colours to the stone's physique, one could mistake it for a real woman at a glimpse. 

Among all the artwork thus far in the museum, one hadn't caught her eye and attention quite so fast as the newest addition to date- a statue of a seated woman in long drapes cradling a barely clothed man over her lap. Double taking, Adeline almost immediately walked right up to it without a second thought, bypassing the other reasons that initially made her a regular visitor here. A small card was held up on a silver stand just before the large statue: 'Salutis' 1066. Mikael don Tello.' . Looking from the card back up to the statue, Adeline stepped an inch closer herself partially leaning forward to examine the sculpted faces closer without overstepping the small perimeter surrounding it. The woman seemed young with barely any wrinkles in her face as she smiled solemnly down at the young man in her arms eyes closed while the man gazed back up at her, a hand reaching to touch the side of her delicate face but looking almost too weak to do so. 

Hearing a small sound, Adeline turned her head to the left to see a red haired man gazing at a landscape portrait not far off, her eyes curiously looking him up and down while he seemed preoccupied by the work. ***Not just any commoner*** She mentally noted down, his long ornately designed tunic wrapped in the middle of his torso by a brown cloth with belts coming down to the edge of his shin high boots. With burgundy cuffs stopping just before his tasseled elbows and a white undershirt with sleeves partway up his forearms that he had crossed in front of his chest, he adjusted his feet and looked down at the small card presenting what the art was and who made it. 

Her silent moment of staring at the man lasted shortly as he turned his shaved head, a small scar above his right brow visible before she focused further down to see he was looking right back at her. With a well trimmed auburn beard and sweeping mustache, the stranger's lips greeted her with a kind smile, forcing her to timidly rip her gaze away in embarrassment. Lightly clearing her throat, she looked back to the statue unable to stop thinking about how silly she must have just looked. 

The silence was gradually interrupted as she could hear footsteps coming closer and a shape making their way through her peripheral but it was obvious as to who it was. ***Oh no...*** Was all she could think of over and over, growing self-conscious about her actions but also feeling an excitement in her stomach. Hands folded together in front of herself, Adeline quietly exhaled as the man stepped up beside her to look at the display. An awkward aura seemed to dawn on her as she refused to regard his presence by obviously looking again.

"Stunning, isn't it?" The male spoke up, his velvet voice spoken so thoughtfully as he released a small sigh.

Feeling her throat tighten, Adeline barely even managed a nod. "Y-yes... very." She knew his reason for coming over but how was she to know this would happen? It seemed a little more than the artwork had caught her attention this time.

With his hands poised nobly around his back as if he were admiring his own work, he lightly smiled- or so one could imagine in his voice. "Well over two hundred years old and yet it still holds up unblemished. Takes my breath away every time I look at it." 

"I take it you are an admirer of art?" Adeline managed to brave up a conversation of her own to the man. Yes, she had been caught off guard but she was not going remain dumbfounded by his suave presence any longer. 

"One may also all me a connoisseur among other things but yes, I am. Amazes me when we all seem the same but with enough practice and patience or in such cases- mere talent, one can make basic everyday things seem... beautiful. Many years ago, I once saw a beggar. The man looked terrible like he had been living on the streets his whole life but the portraits he could make with a single piece of charcoal... why, it would put many who call themselves artists to shame." With a small scoff through his nose, the man finally turned to face her. "You'll have to excuse my tangents, I'm very passionate on what I enjoy but I digress. What brings you here so early in the day?"

"I'm an artist- well, **aspiring** artist to say the least." When it finally came for her turn to talk she could feel her face beginning to burn up but oh how difficult it was to stay concentrated on the topic while trying not to lose herself in his small icy-grey eyes. "I studied a little but decided schooling was not fit for me. Not anymore." 

"Any reason in particular that I may ask why?" 

"Well mainly, I found myself to be a rather stubborn student and was not beginning to appreciate being told what to draw and how to draw it- even if the outcome is still the same if not better than the initial instructions." She could feel her cheeks aching from how long she had been smiling as the man lightly chuckled, his soothing voice like melted chocolate. "I figured I knew what I needed and the rest I will gradually learn when I need to." She turned and looked back to the Salutis. "Maybe half of these are here because of schooling but not all stories start with that. I need inspiration to guide me now, not more stories about cross hatching or what I **could** be doing with my life like teaching or becoming a simple housewife." It took about half a minute later for her to catch on that this man was not the only one who was going off on tangents but what merely started as a simple conversation was now turning into a discussion about passion and beliefs. Adeline's attention was gripped and she was hoping he wouldn't cut their moment short- not yet. 

"From the sounds of it, you may be on to something." He purred in thought, folding his arms in front of himself to which Adeline's eyes naturally trailed down to see the scars that snaked along his collarbone disrupting the dark chest hair that could be seen from his opened collared shirt. Her eyes further lowered to see the obvious scars that crossed over his strong forearms, again the damaged skin disrupting the dark hair that added to his manliness. "I take it, you do have a portfolio?" With apologies in his eyes, he seemed somewhat hesitant to ask the question. 

"Oh, uh, yes. I do." She tried not to sound too eager to prove herself as she caught onto his doubts. "I'm building it as much as possible so that one day I can prove to those who ever doubted me. A little far from ideal right now I realize but I'd like to have one of my own pieces in these halls, so I find that in visiting here it keeps up my motivation and reminds me who I am and what I aim to do." Her brows knitted in confusion to his warm expression. "You're amused?" 

The red haired man's expression lightly stiffened at her accusation. "I do not jest when confronting someone's goals, it is both a rude and inconsiderate gesture- one that I was fortunate to not be brought up with. I have met many artists in my time with whom not many have had the same fighting spirit as you. I like that, it's what I can see in the work that separates it from the others- what makes them great. A painting can be beautiful but it is all the more rare when its' creator really brushes that feeling into the easel. It stays with it." Whether it was the well groomed mustache that emphasized his smile, his lips grew wider in contentment. "You wouldn't happen to have time to show me your portfolio? Perhaps later today if you are free to do so?" 

Adeline's eyes widened at his words. At first it seemed difficult to judge whether he was serious on what he spoke of but the more she listened, the more she began to take his words to heart. He spoke truly and earnestly as any connoisseur would. With a bonus of his appealing appearance she was beginning to find it a blessing that she had accidentally made eye contact with him to kick-start this happenstance. "Not at all. I can later today. Did... did you have a rough time in mind that works for you?" Her words came out somewhat shaken as she tried to withhold her eagerness. 

"How does noon sound?" 

With plenty of time to head home and collect the portfolio, noon was fair enough and she couldn't agree more. Grinning and glancing down to her feet, she shyly nodded. "Noon's good. I shall meet you here?" 

"Perfect." With her spirits getting a rise further from this morning, Adeline could barely think as she gave a polite nodding curtsy and turned to go on her way. More than halfway across the room and still aiming for the open doorway, the male called out to her to which she turned her head to see him following after. "I'm sorry Love, I believe I never got your name." 

"Adeline, and yourself?" 

"Olgierd." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The image of his sweet and charming smile burned into the back of Adeline's mind, her face practically as red as a tomato even long after she had then left museum to return home and collect her things. ***This is for the sake of my art and passion!*** she reminded herself, not wanting to be sidetracked from why she was originally out so early today but how could she not think about what happened after? Hitting two birds with one stone, she was meeting a handsome stranger while still keeping her artistic motivation alive and burning bright. Not many people these days seemed eager to look at another person's artwork so any chance she could get was another possibility to get her foot into the door for future opportunities. As to who this man truly was, she would find out soon enough today... or so she was hoping. With a deep breath in, she grasped the folder full of sketches and finished pieces closely to her side while opening the door with her free hand. 

The sun was shining much more brightly over Oxenfurt, the sky cloudless and as blue as could be. The wind had picked up but not by much as Adeline strode eagerly down the cobblestone streets, her hair blowing shortly behind her. ***Remember Adeline, he's just some stranger. If he doesn't like your work, that's his opinion. The portfolio always has room for improvements so don't take them personally.*** With some classes done and over with at the Academy and others on their lunch breaks from work, she ever so smoothly weaved through or around people while mentally giving herself a pep talk. Never before had she felt so excited to show someone her work. ***Just remember!*** Bringing a hand up, she lightly brushed the short bangs away from her eyes whilst turning a corner onto a new street but what she hadn't counted on was someone immediately greeting her on the other side. With a small 'oof!', she staggered back, her folder dropping to the ground with one or two sheets partially shifting out into view. "Excuse me..." she tried not to huff rudely as she wiped her face to collect her bearings. Could she stop being caught off guard today?

"Aren't we in a hurry?" the man responded, sporting a shaved head as he padded his chest off with an amused exhale. Before Adeline could reach down to collect her things, he was already one step ahead, lowering down to one knee to collect the papers, a sewn brown hood draped over his back. "My my, these are absolutely stunning! Did you make these?" 

Patience wearing very thin, Adeline inched closer to the man as he finally rose to his feet holding out the folder for her to take. "Y-yes, thank you. Look, I'm very sorry but I'm in a bit of a hurry!" Although the museum was just down the road and now within eyesight- to be at a standstill quickly became agonizing. So close and yet so far.

"That's the one thing that's disconcerting with being in a hurry; sometimes it can make you later than you originally were." 

"Adeline!" 

"Huh?" Adeline turned her head at the voice calling, seeing her expected date waving a hand up through the crowd of people. For but a brief moment a grin splashed across her face although as soon as she looked back to the man who had just returned her folder, she found she was standing alone with no one in sight. "Where...?" Any prior thought she had instantly vanished as she continued to look around for the stranger she had accidentally bumped into.

"Everything alright?" Olgierd inquired with a raised brow, his gaze wandering from her to the people walking about as if he could help pinpoint the matter. As he had turned his head away to the right, Adeline found herself caught even further off guard as she came to see two long jagged scars carved deeply into the side of his face and scalp. One of them came up his cheek before forking off towards his temple as the other hovered just above his ear lobe, a crescent-like form towards his forehead that also branched off from behind heading towards the top and back of his scalp. Had the inside of the museum really been that difficult in lighting that she had not noticed even the slightest difference on the left side of his face? Then again to put it fairly, it wasn't like Olgierd had turned his head much back then for her to see anyway. When their eyes met, he had noticed her staring. Raising a hand adorned with three large rings, he lightly brushed over the smaller scar with the back of his fingers. "Hunting accident." his accentuation became much more prominent. "Was quite a few years ago after serving Redania for a short while but enough about that. You seem troubled." 

Looking down at the portfolio in her hands, she faintly shook her head. "I just... I just dropped my things. That's all." 

"With the way these streets can be I'm glad to see you made it in one piece." He lightly joked before turning a shoulder away. "Shall we view elsewhere? I know a fascinating place just across from the river, amazing little shop to sit outside." 

* **You've got to be kidding me!*** Adeline thought with disbelief as she tried not to seem so surprised. The man certainly had a way with making a pleasant day out of nothing for a stranger. There had to be a catch to all of this but what? Was this all some sort of setup or joke? Rather than focusing on those questions, she decided to set it aside for now to enjoy the moment. "I don't see why not." 

"Wonderful." 

Adeline was the first to take a step, Olgierd soon following at a leisurely pace. "So... what brings you here to Oxenfurt?" She was curious to know more about this mysteriously charming man- from the way he dressed and spoke, to his scars and everything else in between, it was not an everyday occurrence to come across. "Business? Pleasure?" In order to not look **too** obsessed about the conversation, Adeline would occasionally turn her gaze away from him to the surrounding view of the city as they strolled along. 

Olgierd released a long and thoughtful breath. "I still haven't quite figured that out just yet. I grew up living a few miles outside of the city but I would always find time to visit whenever there was an opportunity. The last few years felt like I had been away for so long I had to come back and see with fresh eyes." Given his melancholic tone and voice, Adeline became entranced by his answer but remained quiet so as not to disrupt where he was leading the topic to. "So little and yet so much has changed since I had been away. Given due time, I'll find us an answer to your question. Now... how about yourself?" 

"Seeking business but enjoying the odd pleasures when I can." Adeline tightly closed her eyes for a moment after the fact. "Not like **that** but..." her breaths were broken in embarrassment as she tried not to muddy up the following sentences. "More like the simple pleasures in life no one seems to stop and notice anymore like watching the clouds drift by and change form or enjoying a nice cup of tea during a peaceful summer evening. Everyone is too much in a rush these days, always stressed and angry when things don't go their way- how they're hungry for more and not realize how good they have it. Other than this whole 'art thing' I've been working on, I'm also taking the time to breathe and enjoy the moments I have. If I just act like everyone else, I'll miss what passes me by and it'll be too late you know?" 

"That's quite the philosophy." 

"I've met one too many people who've had nothing but grief to look back on- I intend not to make the same mistakes." Hearing his voice change felt reassuring to Adeline. Whomever she previously spoke to about such ordeals always had seemed to sound indifferent about responding, as if she might as well have been talking to a brick wall given the awkward silences that soon followed. Was she thinking too rationally for them to comprehend? 

"I think I'm beginning to admire that about you." The words made Adeline look up to him, catching her attention unexpectedly. "Are you sure you have no other occupation other than the arts?" Surely enough, one side of his lips curled into a grin as Adeline lolled her eyes with an amused scoff escaping her lips. How she wanted to playfully strike his arm for his coy humour but somehow holding herself back. Perhaps if they had gotten to know each other a little more would she then feel welcomed to act more openly. "Ah, here we are." 

As they approached the small shop betwixt two other buildings, Adeline gazed up to the sign to read 'The Kettle'. "It's been awhile since I've come to see this little shop refurbished. Nice to see they could make something of it when it used to be so rundown before." As they made their way passed a low iron gate to one of the small tables outside with two chairs, her eyes naturally then wandered onto another pair sitting at a nearby table who took notice of their presence. Not quite upper class but neither lower class, the two seated women watched Adeline for a moment before falling back to her company- their expressions changing to a more focused gaze. Noticing this, Adeline furrowed her brows in confusion before she went over to the empty table to sit down, Olgierd smoothly beating her to it and kindly pulling her chair back. 

"Exactly my thoughts." Olgierd agreed as he remained standing. "A drink while we look over your portfolio?"

"Water is fine." Adeline shyly shrugged a stiff shoulder as Olgierd politely stopped the nearby waitress who had come outside to clean off another small table. As he ordered, her eyes again fell onto the couple not far off, observing how they seemed to watch Olgierd with such familiarity before quietly speaking to themselves. 

"Now, where were we?" It wasn't until Olgierd spoke again that brought her attention back to the matter at hand. His hands lightly clapped and then rubbed together as he sat down. "I'm curious to see what a bold spirit like yourself has to show." 

Almost wordlessly with nervousness on the rise, Adeline flattened out her folder on the small table and carefully reached in to pull out some of the sheets. "I've done a few quick portraits, others animals or landscapes... pretty much whenever I've had the time." Keeping in mind not to cover the entire table for their drinks yet to come, she spun some sheets around so Olgierd could directly look at each individual one. "I'd have brought more but some are too big to fit into such a tiny folder so... this is it." The only thing she could do now was to sit and watch the outcome play out. 

"Let's see..." Adeline could barely make out Olgierd's words as he leaned in his chair and carefully pulled some images closer to his side of the table with his fingertips, the breeze softly brushing against his neatly kept mohawk. Never before had she seen someone who acted so nobly and yet in appearance- scars and all- look like they could be the exact opposite, his attire somewhat a mixture of the two which oddly enough suited him. ***Like a rugged noble*** Adeline mentally admired, unbeknownst to herself that she was staring at Olgierd, coming to admire his features. "These are very stunning Adeline..." 

Her heart skipping a beat, she barely noticed the waitress had set their drinks down, Olgierd pausing for a brief moment to look up and politely thank her. As he looked back down at the sheets, Adeline straightened her posture with wakefulness and reached out to a piece that was hidden beneath the rest only for Olgierd to do the exact same after realizing there was more work to be seen. "I have one more beneath-" They both paused when his larger hand rested over hers, the warmth of his skin noticeable. Eyes soon finding each other amidst the 'chaos' on the table, Olgierd briefly raised his hand away first but before either of them could speak, one of the women from the other table had stepped over. 

Her posture was leaned more so towards Olgierd, hands behind her back. "You're Olgierd...! Olgierd von Everec...?!"

Seeming to be just as off guard as Adeline was, Olgierd turned with raised brows. "Oh, yes. I am he." A light cheerful smile churned on his face as the other woman had rose to her feet and followed suit to join the excitement. "How are you two ladies enjoying your day?"

Not meaning to, Adeline couldn't help but dismiss a frown while she watched the two girls interrupt as if she weren't even there but surprisingly, it was more so the newfound understanding of who this man really was that caught her off guard in utter surprise. All day she had been trying to place it and yet here she was with one of the famous von Everec family members sitting before her, looking at her work. She turned her head away and looked over towards the river to distract from the moment at hand and collect herself, unable to believe she could have gone a whole day without realizing this man's true identity even though he stated his name right from the beginning. 

"Oh my goodness...!" One of the women blushed, glancing to her friend and lifting a hand to politely cover her grinning lips. "I **told** you that it was him."

"It was so lovely meeting you." The other replied, her cheeks as equally reddened before they turned to head back to their table. "So lovely." 

"As I can say the same." Olgierd bowed his head, a charming glimmer in his half squinted eyes, his attention gradually focusing back to Adeline when the two had left. "Pardon that little interruption... Is something the matter?" 

With defeat, Adeline could only look at her work on the table between them- unable to face his eyes. "I just... cannot **believe** that I didn't realize who you are. You are Olgierd von Everec." Her gut twisted with embarrassment, a faint thought crossing her mind whether she should take her things and quickly leave. "Your family name is such the talk of the city, I thought something seemed different about you." 

"You speak as though it were something bad?" 

It was only then that Adeline flashed her gaze back up. "No!" she replied before lowering it slightly. "I just mean I'm surprised that I hadn't realized like those women had and the fact you are interested in my work." Pursing her lips, she leaned against her end of the table. " **Are** you interested in my work? I mean... why me?" 

As Adeline had slowly began to bring her papers back together to put into the folder, Olgierd purposely rested his hand over hers. "Adeline..." he objected, partially leaned forward as well, his luxurious chain meeting with the table's edge with a small clang. "Please... stay. Everything I had told you today was no lie. I hadn't much of a reason to come to Oxenfurt other to visit for old times sake. When I came across the museum, I was curious to see what spectacles it had to offer and then we had met." When he felt Adeline's tensity begin to lax, he moved his hand away. "The fact you didn't realize who I was immediately was what also grabbed my attention. It felt... nice to be treated so. Different for a change." 

She nodded in agreement albeit somewhat disappointed his hand didn't stay over hers. "I suppose so. To be treated as such constantly would be utterly draining. But... about my work?"

"Let's just say I've come to recognize an artist when I see one. It's both a comfort and a refresher to speak with someone in the arts so naturally you became a delight to converse with, from then on I wanted to know more. Such familiarity..." Adeline crossed her arms and a leg over the other, causing Olgierd to sharply raise one brow in curiosity. "You do not look satisfied with my truthful answer."

"No I am... don't get me wrong. I was also sort of asking what your thoughts were about my work before we were distracted." The shy smile perked on Adeline's lips as Olgierd came to follow suit. "Any critique Mr. Connoisseur?" 

"That depends..." Deciding to return the cocky attitude but with his own finesse, Olgierd crossed his scarred forearms over his chest and leaned back in his chair, a mischievous smirk displayed upon his lips. Reaching up, he stroked the sides of his bearded chin. "Are you going to treat me any differently than before?" 

The question seemed easier said than done as Adeline took a moment to think it over. Up until the realization, Adeline had been enjoying the day like never before. He was but a handsome stranger in her midst who shared a common affinity that seemed to branch out endlessly the more they talked. And to think, it all started with a mere gaze in his direction. "No. I don't want to." 

"Good." he replied, content to hear her response. "Because given your permission... I would like to repeat another day like this." 


End file.
